Health costs associated with prolonged sitting include both musculoskeletal injury (lower back pain, neck/shoulder pain) and a high correlation with cardiovascular disease. However, sitting will never go away completely.
A recognition of the present invention is that if people are going to sit, an environment should be created that makes sitting productive and not a consequence of doing focused work.